Larry Holleyman
Larry Holleyman is the current starting running back of the Tennessee Volunteers. Early Life Holleyman was born in Memphis, Tennessee. He was well recruited coming out of Memphis University School, as a Volunteers fan since his youth and because of his desire to stay in state he committed to the University of Tennessee early once they offered him a scholarship to play running back, ending his recruiting cycle early. Recruiting College Career Holleyman attends Tennessee. He is currently working on a degree in Communications. 2013 Season During his first year in 2013 Holleyman saw limited action as a change of pace back in a pass heavy offense. In week 8, Holleyman scored his first touchdown, a 6 yard run against Georgia. He and Don Anderson switched back and forth, but near the end of the season Holleyman seemed to have earned the majority of the carries. 2014 Season Holleyman became the starting Running Back for the Tennessee Volunteers as a Sophomore. The running game was once again quite conservative but his first year of college experience had turned him into a much more effective and dangerous running back. In the first game of the season, Holleyman had his first ever 100+ yard rushing game. He carried the ball 20 times for 124 yards and 2 touchdowns against South Carolina. 2015 Season During 2015 Holleyman redshirted due to personal circumstances with the permission of new Vols coach LDYo. The specific circumstances were not discussed with the media, LDYo simply stated that he spoke in length with Holleyman and it was in the best interests of his player, LDYo also stated Holleyman will be returning for the 2016 CFBHC season. 2016 Season In 2016, Holleyman once again returned to be the team's starting running back. He started off the season very well, plunging into the end zone 3 times in a week 2 bout against Duke. In the later parts of the season, Holleyman split carries with fellow running back Doug Chadwick as LDYo instituted an option style offense. 2016 was a breakout season for Holleyman as he finished with over 1000 yards rushing, but the team would lose to Vanderbilt in rivalry week, ending their bowl chances. For his efforts in his 2016 season, Holleyman was selected to the All-SEC Third Team at the running back position. 2017 Season At the beginning of SageBow's reign as the head coach of Tennessee, Holleyman was made the focal point of this team's offense. In Week 3 against [Carolina, Holleyman had his first career fumble. After being given 25+ carries a game for the first half of the season, the Tennessee offense drastically shifted to the pass. It returned back to a balanced style in Week 14 against Georgia State. In his final college regular season game, Holleyman had his best performance, rushing for 162 yards on 21 carries and finding the end zone twice against hated rivals Vanderbilt. For his efforts, Holleyman was voted to the All-SEC Second Team. College Statistics Category:Tennessee Volunteers Players